Possession
by AhhJesus
Summary: Zero loves his Husband with all his heart but Kaname views his Partner as a mere possession. Please review.


Zero was sitting on the large living room sofa fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt while he waited. He glanced down at his phone sitting next to him, the screen glowed 2:08am. His Husband should have been home six hours ago. Zero had called and texted his Husband with no reply. Zero sighed and slouched further into the brown leather sofa as he waited. Kaname was often late and the smaller Male knew better than to nag his Husband, all that would do is cause a fight that Zero knew he would lose.

The Silver-haired Male finally got up from the large sofa and started to nervously pace the large living room. He walked around the living room and mindlessly tidied up, placing all the remotes in order, and straightening all the pillows and what not, anything to make the time pass quicker.

After He had tidied everything he could in the living room Zero looked back at his phone, he call his partner again? Zero thought about it for a second and concluded that if Kaname hadn't answered his first four calls then he wouldn't answer the fifth. Tucking the phone in his back pocket Zero left the living room turning the light off behind him.

The Silver Male entered the spacious kitchen where dinner was still sitting on the stove where he left it to go wait hours ago. Not even knowing if his Husband would even come home tonight he began to put up the unused dishes that were placed on the table and clean up the uneaten dinner.

While Zero was busy washing the dirtied dishes He failed to hear his Husband's black Porsche pull up in the drive way out front. He was so deep in thought and busying himself scrubbing the pan that once contained dinner that he didn't even hear the front door open or his late Husband enter.

He only once noticed His partner's presence when he heard the thud of His Husband's briefcase on the marble flooring. Zero looked up with shock to see his Husband standing in the kitchen doorway glaring at him.

"What are you doing up?" The tall Brunette practically growled as he leaned against the door way.

Zero looked down at the sink in front of him and turned off the water.

"I was..waiting for you. Why are you so late again?" Zero looked up innocently at his Husband.

Kaname's glare darkened and suddenly he let out a mocking laugh.

"And who are you to question me at all? You don't pay for anything, you don't have the right to question my actions."He paused to grin at his Husband then continued. "Finish up and come to bed." The Brunette turned and left the Smaller Male standing open mouthed at the kitchen sink.

Once Zero heard his Husband's footsteps retreat all the way up the stairs he finally let out a choked breath. Fighting back the tears he clutched the dish sponge and turned on the water again to drown out the noise as he let the tears escape his lilac eyes. After Zero had finished the dishes, He slowly calmed his silent cries as he placed the dishes to dry.

Before joining His partner upstairs Zero stopped in the hallway bathroom to wash his face to hide the evidence of his emotional slip. Kaname hated seeing Zero cry and deemed it weak, and Zero never wanted Kaname to be mad at him for anything. So the Younger Male quickly splashed water on his face and took some deep breaths to calm himself before creeping up stairs.

Zero tiptoed up the stair case and down the dark hall. He stopped right in front of the master bedroom he shared with his Husband for a second before opening the door.

Kaname was sitting on the edge of the large bed taking his dress shoes off, when he heard his Husband enter he looked up and smirked. The silver male looked down and quickly crossed the room to the closet and pulled his t-shirt off. After slipping into a pair of pajama pants he stepped back into the bedroom where Kaname had changed into his own pajama's and was sitting on the edge of the bed scrolling through his phone.

Zero, not wanting to upset his Love any further walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor and picked them up. As he turned away a hand reached out and grabbed his waist.

"Leave them." Kaname growled as he pulled Zero backwards into his lap.

The younger male turned and looked into his Husband's eyes and saw that they were glassy, a sure sign he had been drinking tonight. Kaname tightened his grip and Zero climbed in the Brunette's lap straddling his hips.

Kaname then captured his lips in a deep rough kiss that made Zero melt. It was getting rare that his Husband was sweet like this and Zero thrived under his Partner's attention.

Zero pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled his head into the side of Kaname's neck and began to leave small kisses down his neck. As Zero reached his Husband's collar bone he noticed a strong smell of perfume, a female's perfume.

He froze as the realization hit him.

He pulled back and stared at Kaname who was still caught up in what they were doing.

"Why did you stop?" He asked as he opened his eyes and dug his nails into the younger male's side.

Zero just stared wide eyed and in shock.

"Why.. do you smell like perfume?" Zero asked in a whisper.

Before Zero could even rationalize what was really going on Kaname stood up dumping Zero on to the floor and exited the bedroom without a word. Leaving Zero confused and on the brink of tears on the bedroom floor.

Xxx

**Hell- This was a request by ****zoireaokisefan** **that was sent to me and I thought I would give it a shot. The story will get a lot more complex from here so stay tuned. As always please leave a review/ message me and tell me what you think ( good or bad) or if you have any ideas or requests. Please ignore any typos and check out my other current stories. TTYL**


End file.
